


beauty queen, my best girl

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Exploration, F/F, First Time, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Sandy and Frenchy like trying new things together.





	beauty queen, my best girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/gifts).



Sandy likes all the Pink Ladies to some extent. Jan and Marty can be fun and Rizzo is okay when you get used to her. But the way she feels about Frenchy is certainly different. A little bit softer, fonder. Frenchy is safe, and Frenchy is kind—she thinks about Sandy before she says things and she likes to talk about life and she doesn’t mind saying things that leave her vulnerable. Sandy likes that.

She also likes that Frenchy, despite her apparent softness, is a risk taker. She’s always coming up with new things for Sandy to try, from perfume to outlandish earrings to odd makeup brands to weird fashion styles to mixing up strange foods out of a new cookbook she just bought to kissing.

The kissing, to be fair, isn’t exactly new. Sandy and Frenchy have both kissed boys before. But Frenchy tells Sandy, “Do you wanna compare technique?”

Sandy, who has never kissed anyone but Danny, is up for it. Danny was much more experienced than her and he told her that was sweet but she doesn’t really want to be sweet and innocent anymore. And Danny just broke up with her, and she’s not sure she wants to go chasing another boy, not just now. But she’s restless, and kissing Frenchy sounds nice.

It’s a pleasant experience. Danny always kissed like he’s trying to eat Sandy, but Frenchy is more careful about kissing, meticulous and slow. She licks around Sandy’s mouth in a way that almost makes Sandy giggle. Even though she’s always protested that she didn’t get her nickname from French-kissing she’s certainly good enough at it.

After the first time they do it time and time again. Sometimes when Frenchy is in a bad mood, depressed over her failures at beauty school or over a boy she can’t get, Sandy kisses her to cheer her up. Sometimes Frenchy kisses Sandy when she’s excited about something or happy and wants to share the joy—those kisses always messier than her usual. Sometimes they make out when they’re both tired and fed up with everyone else in their lives and somehow this seems like the best way to express that. They try not to leave hickies in obvious places since people would be suspicious. Even though Sandy doesn’t feel guilty about what she does with Frenchy, she doesn’t want to talk about it either. They never kiss in front of anyone else. It would probably turn the guys on, even, but this doesn’t feel like something for the boys to hoot at or for Marty and Jan and Rizzo to tease about or try to join in on.

It’s maybe two months after their first kiss that Sandy gets a little forward. Asks Frenchy if she’s ever had anyone touch her. Frenchy squirms around the question and Sandy tells her that if she likes kissing she’d probably like this, if she wants to try it. Tells her it can’t be so different from touching yourself. Frenchy says she doesn’t touch herself so how would she know, and Sandy is surprised because even now that she’s one of the cool girls she’s so rarely the one with more experience that it still shocks her every time.

She says, “I think you’d enjoy it.”

“I don’t know, Sandy…” Frenchy fidgets. “I mean, when you kiss me, I do want to…do other things, but…”

“Well, if you don’t want to, I guess that’s fine,” Sandy says.

But Frenchy fidgets a bit more and then says yes, maybe she would like to do other things, but Sandy will have to show her how because she doesn’t know. Sandy’s fine with that. It’ll be interesting to know more for a change.

She tells Frenchy to take off her clothes. That part isn’t entirely necessary but it will make things easier and it sets the mood. Frenchy giggles and takes off everything except her bra, a baby pink piece that made Marty jealous when she bought it. Sandy cups her hands under the bra and pushes up slightly, fondling Frenchy’s breasts. She doesn’t make her take it off.

“Are you going to take off your clothes, Sandy?”

Sandy had only been planning on touching Frenchy for now, no need for reciprocation, but she says, “Would you like me to?”

“Yes, maybe,” Frenchy says. So Sandy does. She keeps her underwear on and sits down on Frenchy’s lap, facing her. She starts by running her hands over Frenchy’s stomach and breasts. Frenchy is less ticklish than Sandy—it doesn’t make her uncomfortable, and she’s into it. Sandy, in a position like this, would have shoved Frenchy off by now, engulfed by laughter and nervousness.

She puts her hands on Frenchy’s groin now. Frenchy waxes her hair down there, something Sandy has never done. Her beauty regimen is intense. Sandy puts her fingers a little lower and finds Frenchy is already wet.

“You want me?”Sandy asks.

Frenchy shivers. “Yeah, I think I’m ready.”

She holds on tightly to Sandy’s waist, alternately squeezing and releasing as Sandy begins to push her fingers in and out, in and out, pumping and stroking and coaxing her to a peak, generally mimicking how she touches herself and a little of how Danny used to touch her occasionally. She finally finds the right spot, and Frenchy comes with a little gasp. It’s not as dramatic as sex with Danny, but Frenchy holds onto her for a long time afterwards, talking in a gushing blur of excited words and loose phrases about how she didn’t know it was like this.

Sandy thinks she didn’t know it could be quite like this either. She wonders if Frenchy will want to do this again but for now she doesn’t ask her, only holds her tight and feels a bit smug that out of all the girls and boys at the high school she’s the one who ended up with the beauty queen. She’s the one who had Frenchy first and has her now, and it doesn’t quite matter what happens after this, and she lets it rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loveoftheimpossible! Liked your prompt of exploratory smut for these two. They're a fun couple :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
